What Happens When You're Alone
by Inazuma Kaiten
Summary: Foxe is all alone... inside a soundproof cell... and she's bored. This is what happens when you're alone and bored out of your mind. OC drabble


"Well then, isn't this interesting," Foxe commented dryly as she sighed, looking down at her handcuffs and shackles with obvious dislike before looking around the room, scanning it with her 'fox eyes', as her older brother used to dub it due to her nickname. "I never thought that walking into a graveyard could transport people into other dimensions, let alone inside a popular manga." She muttered before sighing again.

"... This is great. I'm bored and now I'm talking to myself. I wonder how long will it take for my sanity to deto- deto- deteriorate. Oh wait, I don't have sanity. I only have insanity. Yay me. Har har har." Then there was a small pause in which she didn't know what to do before it suddenly dawned on her. "I'm alone... in a sound-proof room... I CAN SING AS MUCH AS I WANT, WHOO!" Foxe tried to throw her hands up in the air to celebrate but forgot about the handcuffs restricting her and ended up failing. "Oh yeah... handcuffs. Damn you, stupid handcuffs. How dare you stand in the way between me and my celebration. How dare you."

Foxe turned her head around so that she could eye the handcuffs that circled around her wrists, resting uncomfortably at her behind. She crouched down, bringing down her handcuffs to ground-level and jumped backwards, nearly falling over but succeeding in her plan as the handcuffs were now placed at her front.

"Now I shall sing with my unbelievable singing powers! Hmm, what to sing, what to sing..." Foxe hummed in thought before she smiled widely as a thought hit her. "Right! That song!" She then cleared her throat and announced dramatically with a flourish of her hands. "Ladies and gentlemen! Give a round of applause for our all-time favourite singer, Adamantine Foxtrot Wiles! That's right! She's going to entertain us today by singing Dynamite by Taio Cruz!" She paused, staring blankly at nothing. "Holy hell, I really am insane."

"Right, singing, don't get off-tracked," she nodded to herself before clearing her throat and opened her mouth to sing. _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO! Baby, let's go!"_

_"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance. I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans. I'm wearing all my favourite brands, brands, brands, brands. Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands,"_ Foxe threw her hands up in the air, just like the lyrics she sung and waved them around, dancing wildly truly like a madwoman. _"Cause it goes on and on and on... and it goes on and on and on... YEAH!"_

_"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO! Baby, let's go!"_ She jumped around, looking very much like a crazed kangaroo that had rabies. _"Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up, like its dynamite! Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up, like its dynamite!"_

_"I came to move, move, move, move. Get out of the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew. I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do. Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do,"_ Foxe tried to swagger confidently but stumbled because of her natural clumsiness and the shackles wrapped around her ankles, ending up looking like a drunk stumbling all over the place._ "Cause it goes on and on and on... and it goes on and on and on... YEAH!"_

_"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO! Baby, let's go!"_ She screamed out the lyrics, now no longer caring about its tone or timbre and just having the time of her life by letting go of all the restrains. Not literally though, as the handcuffs and shackles still chained her hands and legs. _"Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up, like its dynamite! Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' like it up, like it's dynamite!"_

Foxe took a deep breath to calm herself and to prepare herself for the lyrics that needed long breaths and opened her mouth to continue her singing. _"I'm gonna take it all. I, I'm gonna be the last one standing. Higher over all. I, I'm gonna be the last one standing. Cause I, I, I believe it and I, I, I just want it all,"_ she released the breath she was holding and sighed in relief before continuing on her singing. _"I'm gonna put my hands up in the air! Hands, hands in the air! Put your hands up in the air!"_

_"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO! Baby, let's go!"_ Foxe yelled out hoarsely, a bit relieved that the song was nearing the ending because her throat felt too sore for her to continue even more. _"Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up, like its dynamite! Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up, like it's DYNAMITE!"_ She screamed just as the door opened and a guard stood in the doorway.

Foxe stared back at the guard who stared at her and an awkward silence passed between them as they each didn't know what to react or do. She was the first one to speak as she cleared her throat nervously. "Uh, I was just singing... since I was bored... yeah... um..."

"Oh..." the guard said awkwardly and more awkward silences passed between them until the guard remember what he was here for. "Hokage-sama wants to see you."

**I do not own the song Dynamite, it belongs to Taio Cruz.**


End file.
